


In this together

by catsattherainbow



Series: oc oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: I have it all literally an awesome boyfriend the bestfriends anyone could ask for, good grades and with all of this comes a very natural bully.
Series: oc oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089602





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd personal oneshot for @Camilla_cameron2007 (on ig)

"Hey babe what's wrong? You seem upset" regulus asked me as he settled down besides me and put his arms around my shoulder. I leaned into his embrace and said, "nothing is wrong I'm okay" I wasn't lying.

"But you were frowning" he countered 

"Oh I was just thinking about this book I read recently" 

"Really? Tell me the plot" 

"You would like it I think, it's about a girl who goes on this big adventure with her boyfriend and their bestfriends" 

"Sounds interesting you have to lend it to me sometime." 

I was about to respond when I was cut off by someone calling Reg from behind us. It was the boys. The came and sat around us surrounding us in a circle 

"Regulus, camilla where have you guys been?" James asked 

"Ahh prongsy my brother and his girlfriend were spending some time alone if you get my draft" Sirius said winking at us. 

"Sod off black he is my boyfriend" I told him grinning 

"And he is _my_ brother" he countered 

"Yeah but I'm her boyfriend first so" regulus said.

"Oooo paddy burnnnn" peter said as the rest of us snickered 

"Hey that ain't fair you better watch your back little bro, I wont be there to help you if something happened" sirius said trying to defend himself 

"Oh my god I'm so scared" regulus deadpanned and we all broke out laughing agian 

" can we guys please shut up I havent had my first cup of coffee yet and I really cant think straight" remus said.

"And here I thought that the only thing that didnt make you think straight was sirius" I teased him. He flushed as sirius leapt up.

"Ok you know what I am going to get coffee because I can see that I'm clearly not welcome here right now. And camilla, babe your subtlety is not so great so please. What do yall want now?" He said 

We rattled off our orders. Iced coffee for remus, cold coffee for Pete and Jamie, a hot piping coffee for me and a cup of tea for reg. As sirius went, the conversation shifted to quidditch. "So cam ready to play against your boyfriend?" Jamie asked me. Me, sirius and james all played for the griffindor quidditch team while reg played for slytherin. "Oh you bet Jamie I'm more than ready to kick some slytherin butt." I said.

"Hey beautiful, I'm sitting right here" reg said 

"Oh I know sweetheart, I just wanted you to feel intimidated it worked apparently" I replied.

"Well, well, well if it isn't camilla and her little harem" someone said from behind me. Holly was my ' _sworn enemy_ ' I didnt know why she hated me, but she did so I really had no option. 

"Nice to meet you too holly" I said putting as much as sarcasm as I could in that statement. 

"Why dont you run along and get the last member of your harem and get out of here?" She said and her minions laughed. Oh how much I hated her. 

"Oh holly it is not a harem but you seemed a little too interested so if it were a harem, would you consider joining?" I asked sweetly. 

"Ladies please let's be civil" sirius said from behind holly and I snorted because sirius and civil did not go together at all. 

"Oh my sirius is she treating you as a servant?" She asked sirius 

"No holly but even if she were, I dont know how it would be anything of your business so" he replied coolly. He came forward and ' _accidentally'_ spilled some coffee down her front. 

"Oh my god! What have you done ugh" she shrieked. 

"Well you better run along and get changed holly" james said as she huffed and turned around to run away. As she ran we started running and I thought of the line in the book "friends forever" they were my friends forever and I was glad to have them. 


End file.
